Chalipur Hathangos
| reckoning = | dob = 1333 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = Ghalador Hathangos | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Chalipur Hathangos was a wealthy merchant from Sembia, circa the . He owned a shipping fleet and traded in gems and textiles. Description Chalipur was a rotund man, soft from a lifetime of pampering, with light-colored skin and the remains of curly red hair that framed his mouth and fringed the back of his head, like the treeline of a bald mountain, just above his ears. He wore more rings than usual, all adorned with rubies that brought out the distinct red tint in his eyes. His clothing was typically flowing robes of fine silk, decorated with dragons biting their own tails. He scented his body with exotic perfumes from Thay and Chessenta. His forearms were covered in bracers with unknown magical properties. He spoke softly and with refinement. Personality Chalipur was quite full of himself, having been raised in the lap of luxury and having never wanted for anything. However, he had ambition to surpass his late father in some spectacular way that would make him look successful in his own right, rather than rely on his inheritance. He enjoyed the trappings of wealth and comfort, always choosing the most expensive places to eat and rest, and made known his distaste with a sniff and a sneer when offered anything less than the best. He favored flavored tobaccos imported from Thay and cherry liqueurs from Chessenta and Threskel. Possessions He inherited a gem and textile trading business from his father, Ghalador, and built up a fleet of ships to facilitate those and other business ventures. Activities Chalipur explored the possibility of entering the cattle and livestock business in big way. He wanted to control various suppliers without having to purchase them outright. He attempted to acquire the production of small ranches in Cormyr, like those owned by the Tammarast family in eastern Cormyr not far from Daerlun. In this instance, he was unsuccessful in striking a deal with Ingleiyr Tammarast. He spent most of his time in Daerlun, but frequently traveled to Immersea, Suzail, and Wheloon on business. He was rarely, if ever, beyond the immediate vicinity of his two bodyguards. They attempted to be unobtrusive, but were hampered by their sheer size. Appendix References Category:Inhabitants of Daerlun Category:Inhabitants of Sembia Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Merchants Category:Businessmen